SilkWings
SilkWings are the first confirmed dragon tribe out of the three that live on Pantala. SilkWings, alongside HiveWings and LeafWings were introduced as the three Pantalan dragon tribes.The dragon that appears on the cover of The Lost Continent is a SilkWing named Blue. Description SilkWings have two pairs of wings, one pair smaller than the other, with membranes that have rounded edges. While Pyrrhian dragons have bat-like wings, SilkWings have more insect-like wings, with rounded edges, and can be compared to butterfly wings in design and shape as well as appearing to be partially transparent. The bigger pair of wings appear to have four or five digits that the membrane is stretched between. The smaller pair of wings attach behind the larger pair, in the armpit area, and have two or three digits. SilkWings appear to have plated scales, and have small spines running down their back, to the tip of their tail. Their scales appear to be somewhat iridescent, similar to NightWing scales. They have long and slim bodies, similar to RainWings. Their horns are curved, almost RainWing in shape, but much thinner. A second pair of even thinner horns (or antennae) is situated on the brow, just above the eyes. The ridge above their eyes runs over their horns, giving it a plated appearance. So far, they only appear to have amber/yellow eyes. SilkWings can be different colors, including turquoise, blue, black, differing shades of green, red, oil-spill, purple, and yellow. The wing membranes appear to be different colors too, as well as certain segments between the digits being a different color than the rest of the wing. The wings seem to resemble certain species of butterfly, as Blue's wings looks like a blue morpho butterfly. Tui has said that the SilkWings could be named after different species of butterflies, and this has since been confirmed. They start their first period of life without wings, then spin into cocoons, and come out with wings. They can also spin silk, which is most probably a reference on what they based on. Gallery To see the gallery, click here. Known SilkWings *Blue *Sunstreak Trivia * SilkWings were first revealed to be a Lost Continent tribe by Tui in the Scholastic Forums. * SilkWings will be one of the three new tribes that will be introduced in the eleventh book. The second one will also be found in the book, and the third is believed to be extinct. * SilkWings having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *In a recent interview Tui stated that SilkWing names will follow moth and butterfly types. *Burn was said to have a purple and gray wing in her morbid collection, most likely from one of the Pantala tribes. This could very well have SilkWing's wing, or the wing from one of the other tribes. *The Lost Continent (Book) is the first point of view with a SilkWing. References Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala